


Buckle Your Fuckles

by Mr_Bug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Buckle the fuck up, M/M, its gonna be one hell of a ride, this is a bunch of rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Bug/pseuds/Mr_Bug
Summary: this is a character i made. They're a fusion (not su) of two characters (pipin and cryptid) that i will intro later. this character is named Pride. pride lives on an island with the rest of his tribe of fusions.





	Buckle Your Fuckles

**Author's Note:**

> be warned, non of this is in order. they're just random exerts from the convos i had with my cocreator about this character.

Pride is one of the bigger fusions in the tribe, so they stay in a larger tent located in the back of the camp. The tribe leader is a fusion named Safety, composed of two emotions named Comfort and Courage. Safety has two daughters, Envy and Longing. They will both lead the tribe when Safety unfuses for good, or when he perishes or if one of his emotions dies when not in fusion. The fusions can indeed unfuse, but they must be in the camp at all times when unfused. Its too dangerous for an unfused couple to be out and about without the tribe to protect them. Pride prefers to stay fused, as they have to help protect the tribe. Pride is Safety's right hand man. If something ever happened to Envy and Longing, Pride would be the next in line.Each fusion has a unique tattoo somewhere on their body that shows their status in the tribe. For example, Safety has a tattoo on his right cheek of a stag. The tribe considers stag to be powerful creatures, leaders. Pride has a tattoo on his legs of a snake and spider. The snake symbolizes Pipin's knowledge and power, and the spider symbolizes cryptids ability to multitask, and his mental strength.Pride is very protective. If you try to take something of theirs with ill intent, you will find yourself met with a spear in the back. If you make fun of them or do any that makes them seem a lesser lifeform, they will challenge you to a traditional duel. Either hand to hand or weapon to hand.If you've ever watched Steven universe, cryptid is a lot like pearl and Pipin is eerily similar to amethyst. Pride is like opalite, the fusion of pearl and amethyst.Each fusion has a unique tattoo somewhere on their body that shows their status in the tribe. For example, Safety has a tattoo on his right cheek of a stag. The tribe considers stag to be powerful creatures, leaders. Pride has a tattoo on his legs of a snake and spider. The snake symbolizes Pipin's knowledge and power, and the spider symbolizes cryptids ability to multitask, and his mental strength.Can they open their other two eyes?  
Not really. When they do, they can see body heat from and scents. For example, if they were hunting and needed to find a prey, they would open their under eyes. They would be able to see the body heat of the prey and also a scent trail leading to the animal. This is what makes Pride so respected in the tribe. They are the only one who can do this, so they are often the lead of a hunting party. It greatly helps the tribe, but it does make Pride dizzy sometimes.  
Their main eye is normal. If they have all three open at the same time, they get disoriented and get a headache. They can only either have their main eye open or their under eyes open at a time.Ok so back when Pride was a new fusion, they had no idea what the fuck was going on with their eyes. They were super dizzy and they were going to the tribe medicine woman every day for headaches. Eventually, Pride was given the advice to close their under eyes. It helped. Then another time, long after that incident, Pride was walking home from a hunt. They had learned to control their sight, and it had helped them to catch a wild boar and a pheasant. The tribe was very pleased. Pride was proud of their achievement, and used their sight on hunts from then on. Though, sometimes they saw something they did NOT want to see. Like the body heat outline of two deer having sex behind a bush, and the scent trail of a dead bunny. Benefits come with tragedies, I suppose.He got his ear peirced (only the right one, the left ears were only to be peirced on the tribe leaders unless you were given special permission) by a sweet old lady fusion named Serenity. She had worked a thick needle into his ear on the first day, replaced it with a larger needle on the fifteenth, and finally a large gauge on the thirtieth week. His ear did get infected because he forgot to clean it, but she fixed him right up. After scolding him, of course.  
the creatures around the tribe have evolved. The tribe has been around longer than modern humans, going back as far as the times of Shakespeare. And they have inhabited the island that long. The animals there evolved to try to avoid being hunted. Snakes are bigger and have better camouflage, their poison is twice as deadly. The bears have stronger claws, stronger teeth, thicker skin. The birds are bigger and more aggressive. It is strikingly similar to Australia, and about the size of it too. Except the tribe's island is a lot more terrifying. For some reason, reptiles evolve fastest there. The lizards are the size of chihuahuas, some even de-evolved into things similar to dinosaurs.Pride and the chief's daughters once found a giant komono dragon. They kept it as a pet, and it regularly follows the three of them around. Envy named it "jaws" because it kept biting the tents  
The tribe was not happy when they found three children-fusions running around laughing and being followed by a giant fuckin lizard


End file.
